Double jeu
by Buffyfaith
Summary: Durant la grande guerre ninja, Deidara et Sasori pourraient jouer un autre rôle que celui qui leur est assigné. Et si ces deux derniers se retournaient contre l'Akatsuki ? Yaoi probable, mais pas au début de l'histoire J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'aimerais avoir quelques critiques pour progresser dans ma façon d'écrire, alors n'hésitez pas ! Bonne lecture ;
1. Chapter 1

Depuis que Sakura avait détruit le repère de l'Akatsuki lors de son affrontement avec Sasori, les membres de l'organisation avaient emménagés dans un manoir. Ce dernier était dressé en haut d'une falaise et, par ses grandes baies vitrées, nous pouvions observer l'épaisse forêt qui bordait le manoir. Derrière ces arbres, le quartier général de l'organisation était quasiment introuvable et invisible pour ceux qui se trouvaient au pied de la falaise, ne voyant qu'une immense forêt aux couleurs variées. La troisième grande guerre ninja avait déjà débutée il y a quelques mois, créant un champ de bataille au pied du repère. Les seuls membres de l'Akatsuki qui restait, Zetsu, Tobi et Konan avaient été surprit lorsque Kabuto, le ninja du pays du Son avait redonné vie à ceux qui avaient été tué auparavant. Ainsi, l'équipe était de nouveau au complet.

Le manoir était assez spacieux pour tous les accueillir, chacun avait pu alors prendre place dans une chambre seule. Ils s'étaient disputé pour savoir qui aurait les meilleures chambres et en étaient rapidement venus aux mains. Enfin, principalement Hidan et Kakuzu, qui se disputaient continuellement. On peinait à croire que ces deux-là formaient un duo. Kabuto avait créé un clone de la moitié blanche de Zetsu, l'espèce de plante schizophrène apparaissant au moins aussi inutile que Tobi. Ces clones se comptaient par milliers et avaient le pouvoir de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. L'homme du village d'Oto avait envoyé ses Zetsu contre l'alliance des autres pays.

Les nuits étaient assez courtes pour les membres de l'organisation. Bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas se montrer comme ressuscités aux yeux du monde, la guerre qui se passait sous leurs pieds les empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Dans le salon, la silhouette d'un homme aux cheveux courts se dressait devant la grande cheminée.

« Tu ne vas pas dormir ? » lança la voix de la seule fille qui vivait dans le manoir, brisant le silence. La silhouette rousse se retourna brusquement. Son visage était pâle et couvert de piercing, ce qui ne lui allait pas trop mal. Konan lui sourit « Deidara m'a appelée, ils ont posés leurs valises dans leurs chambres, lui et Sasori, et sont allés voir la vue imprenable que l'on a sur le champ de bataille du haut de la falaise. Tu veux les rejoindre, Pain ? » Le concerné hocha la tête et s'exclama « ils pourront nous faire un rapport sur leur mission ». Konan et Pain s'en allèrent par la porte de derrière, donnant d'abord sur une grande terrasse éclairée derrière laquelle se dressait un grand jardin. Celui si était coupé d'un petit sentier éclairé par de haut lampadaire noirs et menait vers la sombre forêt. Le duo l'emprunta pendant environ trois cent mètres avant d'arriver au bord de la falaise. La vue était impressionnante. En bas, sur le champ de bataille, les deux camps s'affrontaient nuit et jour. De grands flambeaux avaient été allumés de part et d'autre pour éclairer au mieux les divers coins de l'immense clairière sur laquelle ils se battaient. Deux hommes étaient assis sur le bord du vide qui s'offrait à eux. L'un avait de long cheveux blond et un corps assez mince et le second était tout aussi mince et avait les cheveux mi- longs de couleur rouge. Ils regardaient la bataille qui se déroulait sous leurs pieds.

« Il s'en est passé des choses pendant le mois de notre mission, hn ! » lança le blond en fixant le vide. Son coéquipier hocha la tête en guise de simple réponse. En effet ce dernier n'était pas très bavard.

« Sasori, Deidara, enfin de retour » s'exclama Pain en arrivant derrière les deux hommes en compagnie de Konan. Les concernés levèrent un bref regard vers eux. « Comme tu peux le voir, oui. Je m'étonne que tu sois ici, Pain. Ne devrais-tu pas être en bas à combattre ? A moins que son altesse ne sois trop fatiguée » Se moqua Deidara sur cet air sarcastique qui avait le don d'énerver ses partenaires. Au lieu de son habituel regard froid envers son coéquipier, Sasori acquiesça un sourire narquois qui n'échappa pas à Deidara, il en ouvrit grand les yeux. « Tu es toujours aussi stupide Deidara, brailla Pain. Je venais pour avoir un bilan de votre mission. Il vous a fallu un mois pour la réaliser, il s'est passé quoi ? » Les deux concernés, aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraitre, se regardèrent d'un air complice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flash-back sur les dix minutes précédant l'arrivée de Pain :_

_« Nous allons leurs dire quoi ? Demandait Sasori debout face à son partenaire. Je veux bien leurs faire croire que nous sommes toujours de leurs coté comme nous en avons convenu avec le Kazekage mais qu'allons-nous leur dire quand ils nous demanderons le déroulement de notre mission ? » Deidara était resté muet quelques temps. « Et bien, peut-être que lors de notre mission pour capturer Killerbee, une partie de l'alliance nous à tendue une embuscade, nous nous sommes battu, fait capturer et avons réussi à nous échapper.. Cela tiendrait la route, hn Danna ? » Sasori était perplexe. « Je n'ai pas d'autres idées, celle-ci tient la route mais.. Tes réserves d'argiles sont pleines, mes marionnettes n'ont aucune égratignure, Deidara. Ce n'est pas normal pour deux personnes qui disent s'être battues, même pour nous.» Le blond plongeait sa main droite dans sa sacoche qui contenait son argile. Il la malaxait de façon à lui donner la forme d'un oiseau. Après avoir répété ceci une bonne dizaine de fois, il regardait ses oiseaux d'argile puis contempla le champ de bataille à leur pieds. « Sasori, dîtes au Kazekage de battre en retrait, je vais m'occuper des Zetsu, hn ! ». Le roux avait mis son oreillette en place et tentait d'entrer en contact avec Gaara. Celui-ci avait rapidement répondu et s'était plié aux conseils de Sasori. Rapidement, on vit deux camps se former au pied de la falaise. L'alliance s'était repliée sur le côté gauche de la clairière et les Zetsu était resté sur l'autre côté, sûrement sans imaginer ce qui allait arriver. Deidara lança ses oiseaux d'argiles sur l'armée de clones que Kabuto avait créé et les fit exploser un par un, tuant par dizaine ceux qui étaient en temps normal, leurs coéquipiers. Des cris de joies se firent entendre du côté gauche de la clairière. Les réserves d'argiles de Deidara étaient presque totalement épuisées.._

Deidara regardais Pain. « Nous n'avons pas réussi à récupérer Killerbee. Son frère, le Raikage qui fait partit de l'alliance des 5 kages, nous avait tendu une belle embuscade. Lui, le Tsuchikage et l'Hokage ont, malgré qu'on ait tout donné, réussi à nous battre » Il baissa les yeux et reprit « On s'est enfuit après 8 jours, le temps que ce cher Sasori répare Hiruko pour récupérer ma sacoche d'argile. Puis, nous voilà.. ». Le roux resta perplexe avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. « Vous êtes minables ! Je me suis trompé en pensant que cette mission serrait de votre niveau. Je vais être obligé d'envoyer Kisame et Itachi sur ce coup.. ! » Deidara se leva d'un bond « Ecoute, toi qui te prend pour le boss, vas faire le travail par toi-même, tu verras peut être que ça n'est pas aussi facile que ça ! Regarde en bas, tu vois ce qu'ils ont fait aux Zetsu envoyés par Kabuto ? Ils ne sont pas faibles, met toi ça dans le crâne. ».

_Les minutes suivant l'explosion._

Gaara, le Kazekage du village de Suna, regardait le champ de bataille. Le camp adverse avait été réduit en cendre par le jeune membre de l'Akatsuki. Mais il le savait, cela n'allait pas durer. Il n'avait exécuté quelques trois milles adversaires et de nouveaux de tarderais pas à arriver. Les sourires dessinés sur les visages de son armée le réconfortaient et une fois de plus, il avait de nouveau la certitude qu'ils pouvaient gagner. Oui ils le pouvaient, ils en avaient la force, et les moyens nécessaires. Le jeune garçon fut tiré de ses pensées quand la voix d'une personne bien connue l'interpella. Il secoua la tête pour lever les yeux vers la personne se dressant devant lui. Il s'agissait de Kankuro, son plus proche ami. Celui-ci était accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux courts et blanc, Omoï , ninja du village de Kumo, de Sai, Hittan et de Zaji. « Gaara ! C'était quoi ces explosions ? ». Le Kazekage sourit puis prit son ami à l'écart en demandant aux autres de rester sur leurs gardes pour une éventuelle attaque proche. Quand les deux membres du village de Suna furent à l'écart, celui à la chevelure framboise prit la parole « J'ai pas mal de chose à t'expliquer Kankuro. Je t'avais envoyé en mission avec les autres pour intercepter deux membres de l'Akatsuki, Deidara et Sasori. Il s'avère que ces deux-là nous ont rendus une visite à Suna lors d'une réunion des cinq Kages. Nous avons pensé à les éliminer immédiatement mais ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi. Ils ont évoqué leurs points de vue sur l'Akatsuki durant cette guerre. Ils nous ont avoué ne plus vouloir se battre contre l'Alliance. L'organisation n'est pas au courant de cet entrevue et ils prétendrons auprès de leurs chef, avoir échoué lors de la capture de Killerbee. Nous avons passé un marché, une fois la guerre terminée, et après nous avoir aidé au combat, ils souhaiteraient ne plus être considéré comme déserteurs de leurs village respectif. Sasori étant originaire du village de Suna, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient mais le Tsuchikage ne sera pas forcement de cet avis en ce qui concerne Deidara. Les explosions que tu as entendue toute à l'heure, elles viennent de Deidara. Il a lancé ses bombes d'argiles contre l'ennemi. Ils sont de notre côté. » Kankuro resta perplexe quelques instant, peinant à croire ce que Gaara venait de lui dire. Ce dernier ajouta « Une dernière chose. Sasori t'as mentionné lors de cette réunion. Il aimerait te léguer quelques-unes de ces plus puissantes marionnettes pour que tu puisses t'en servir lors de tes combats futurs. Il aimerait te rencontrer si bien sûr, tu es d'accord ». Le marionnettiste hocha brièvement la tête


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara été rentré au manoir après cette courte prise de bec avec ce prétendu « chef », Pain. Pour lui, cet être était comme tous les autres, il n'avait pas la carrure d'un chef. Il exécutait des ordres donné par Nagato, le vrai « chef » que personne ne voyait. La seule fois où il l'avait aperçu avait été quand ce dernier était arrivé au manoir en compagnie de Pain et Konan. Il s'était rendu avec une nonchalance bien prononcée vers son bureau. Deidara peinait à croire que ce « mollusque » pouvait diriger toute l'organisation. Bien sûr, Pain exécutait tout comme un garçon bien élevé. Enfin, « bien élevé » n'était pas l'expression à employer, il s'agissait quand même d'une organisation de malfaiteurs…

Le silence qui pesait sur le manoir calma le jeune blond qui se laissa tomber dans un canapé de cuir, non loin de la cheminée. Il ferma les yeux et repensa au mois passé avec son compagnon. Ils avaient tout fait, sauf essayé de remplir la mission qui leur avait été assignée. En effet, ils s'étaient rendus dans le village de Sasori, à Suna, puis dans celui de Deidara, à Iwa. Ils avaient tous les deux partagé une partie de leur souvenirs et étaient devenus un peu plus complices. N'exagérons rien, Sasori était toujours aussi froid et inexpressif et n'accordait un sourire que pour narguer son partenaire bien que ce soir, il avait réussi à enterrer sa petite moue habituelle pour la remplacer par un semblant de sourire qui avait fait halluciner le blond. Deidara quand à lui, lançait toujours des piques à celui aux cheveux framboise. Mais cette « mission » les avaient quelques peu changés. L'un comme l'autre avaient réussi à avoir une meilleure vision de son partenaire. Deidara n'était qu'un jeune adulte du haut de ses 20 ans et n'acceptais pas toujours les paroles de son Danna qui avait 13 ans de plus que lui. Leur différence d'âge avait au départ insupporté Sasori qui le trouvait trop puéril mais Deidara avait su se montrer plus mature qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il s'avait que le plus âgé tenait énormément à Hiruko, la marionnette dans laquelle il apparaissait le plus clair de son temps. Lorsque Sasori avait été éjecté d'Hiruko lors d'un affrontement contre Naruto, le jeune renégat du village d'Iwa avait mis sa vie en danger pour récupérer la marionnette avant que le Junchuriki n'essaye de la détruire.

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par l'oreiller qui venait de lui arriver en pleine tête. « je te causes ! ». Cette voix, il l'a connaissait par cœur si bien qu'il n'eut pas à ouvrir les yeux pour répondre un « Vous savez encore emmerder ceux qui vous entoure avec vos 33 piges, hn », boudeur. Il ouvrit durement les yeux qui voulaient rester clos pour cause de fatigue mais il réussit son coup en frottant ses paupières à l'aide de ses poings, tel un enfant. La scène aurait presque attendrit Sasori si le jeune adulte ne lui avait pas fait part de cette réflexion poignante. « Je te disais que tu n'allais tout de même pas dormir sur le canapé toi qui te plaignait de dormir chaque soir à la belle étoile, sachant que tu as ta chambre à l'étage. Lèves toi, abrutit.. ». Deidara passa au-dessus de la réflexion, s'estimant trop fatigué pour répondre, ou à court de réponses peut-être. Il se leva avec bien du mal car son corps avait bien besoin de repos et le lui faisait comprendre. Après être passé à côté de son compagnon, il le fixa. « Bonne nuit Danna » lâcha-t-il d'un ton presque doux. Ce dernier jugea qu'il était rapidement passé au-dessus de la dispute avec Pain et il était assez fier des efforts fournit par le jeune. Il répondit alors un « Bonne nuit Gamin » presque amicale. Deidara fit de nouveau les yeux tout ronds, il le surprenait de plus en plus celui-là. Mais ça lui fit énormément plaisir qu'un homme comme Sasori devienne un peu plus avenant à son égard. Il serait temps, depuis les trois ans qu'ils formaient un duo. Le jeune blond monta les escaliers, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa chambre se trouvait juste en face de l'escalier. La petite porte en bois affichait un numéro couleur or, le 5. Deidara fouilla dans ses poches avant d'entendre un bruit qui lui était connaissable. Il sortit l'objet de sa poche pour l'approcher de la porte. Deux clefs se trouvaient sur le trousseau, il enfonça la première dans la serrure sans trop de mal et la tourna. Un petit « clic » se fit entendre. Il poussa rapidement la porte qui grinça jusqu'à son arrêt. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le jeune homme tâta le mur proche de l'entrée pour y trouver un interrupteur. La lumière que produisit l'ampoule éblouit Deidara qui grogna légèrement. Son lit, son armoire, son bureau… Tout était là. Le mobilier allait avec l'allure du manoir. Tout était en vieux bois sombre et paraissait fort solide. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et traversa la pièce jusqu'à son porte manteaux. Il y délaissa sa cape de l'Akatsuki ainsi que ses vêtements pour se retrouver en caleçon. Il tira la couette pour la déborder un peu avant de se glisser dessous, content de retrouver un vrai lit.

Sasori avait regagné lui aussi sa chambre. Quand il était une marionnette, il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil et passait ses nuits à améliorer ses pantins. Mais depuis que Kabuto l'avait ramené à la vie en temps qu'humain, le sommeil lui venait comme tout autre. Ayant été envoyé en mission avec le blond le jour où il avait été ressuscité, il avait donc passé toutes ses nuits avec Deidara. Une fois seul dans sa chambre, il se sentit étrangement seul mais ne voulut pas l'avouer pour ne pas paraitre faible. Le « gamin » arrivait à lui manquer… Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda le vide. Les seules personnes qui avaient réussies à lui manquer étaient ses parents. Pourquoi un microbe comme ce blondinet pourrait lui manquer ? « Danna ? ». Sasori leva les yeux pour trouver son partenaire dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il fut surprit mais au fond de lui, bien content. « Danna je.. » Le jeune à la chevelure framboise lui fit signe de rentrer. Deidara s'exécuta et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avait enfilé un pantalon par-dessus son boxer pour paraitre plus présentable. Sasori était habitué à le voir torse nu car ils avaient passé de nombreuses nuits à la belle étoile, dans le désert de Suna entre autre. Le jeune blonde avança un peu vers le lit alors que Sasori alla se caller sous sa couette, près du mur, laissant la place à Deidara de s'installer, ce qu'il fit. « Tu n'en parleras à personne » lança le plus âgé de sa voix froide. Le blond hocha la tête en se tournant vers son compagnon. « Je… je me sentais seul sans vous Sasori no Danna… »


End file.
